GetBackers Get together :)
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: We all know that Ban and Gin are as good as a couple but not officially yet. Here they are now forced to continue their education(in college) and also do their work. Gin feels insecure against college girls while Ban's good at getting jealous. Not only that but they soon get separated in the midst of the case.Feelings develop with every passing day. Not the best summary...
1. Chapter 1

Yo! ZeroCool Here and with another fanfic—yay ~ I'm so excited! XD

Not only because I'm finally writing another fanfic for another anime (at last) but I simply just love this couple: Gin x Ban. Well folks sit back and keep your humor switched on ;)

Please enjoy!

 **Warning: this is what they call a** **YAOI** **(search it up and you're not gonna like it) so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read it. Trust me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Getbackers, the anime or the characters or anything.** (I wish! .)

 **Chapter 1 : College ?!**

"I can't keep up with this! What's even the meaning of this? Since when did the _Getbackers_ start going to college? I was so over the roof when I was able to graduate high school this are we going to get back stuff if we're going to be getting back books the whole time!?" Ginji cried out to himself. "Plus I'm failing all my classes..." He whined as he looked down at his notebooks while walking out of class at the same time. ' _And where on earth is Ban?'_

Soon across the bushes on the contrary side was Ban with a few other girls. _What how come he gets all the popularity, I thought Ms. Haven said to take this seriously. I mean ...of course I don't have anything to_ worry _about since Ban isn't really the type to just randomly pick a girl as long as he has me... Right ...?_ Ginji thought and observed the distant scene on his side. ' _But this IS college ...'_

"Hey there, you okay Ginji? You've been in a state of stillness for quite a while now which if you ask me is pretty unusual." An all too familiar voice spoke up.

" _Shido_? What are _you_ doing here? Don't tell me you're enrolled _too_? For _real_?" The blonde asked gleefully.

"Of course not. College is a place of unnecessary quest for people like us." He replied casually.

"Please don't use words that I don't understand." Ginji slumped once again.

"I almost feel bad for you Ginji."

"Now stop using words that _you_ don't understand."

"So what are you up to now?" The animal trainer asked. Meanwhile to their oblivion Ban was more than aware of a pair of figures standing parallel to him for a couple of minutes now. He glanced over and notices Ginji but feels a very slight tinge of tightness in his chest when he sees Shido next to him as well talking so casually. Gin and Shido decide to start walking when suddenly Ban steps over and pretends to accidentally bump into Shido.

"Oops better watch where you're going monkey boy." The spiked brunette adviced him with amusement hanging from his grin.

"That should be _my_ line! Want me to tear down those dark lens for you?" Shido revolted automatically.

"Where you headed?" Ban effortlessly ignores Shido and directs the question to Ginji looking straight at him with his usual self. Gin looks up to meet his eyes under the dark purple lens.

"Oh, just to grab a snack." He finally replies with a smile.

"Great idea, I'm pretty hungry too if I haven't said so myself yet."

"Hm. Ya sure about that?" The short blond inquired with slit eyes and a suspicious face.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Ban immediately demanded.

"No I just thought you were too popular to notice anything." Gin hesitantly stated his true thoughts.

"You're not making sense Ginji." Shido entered the conversation.

"A guy just can't help to be famous sometimes especially one with infinite charms." Ban posed with his hand.

"Who were we talking about again?" The old king of the limitless fortress raised his puzzled brow.

"Butt out Shido. And for your information Ginji, those were just two lab partners and my professor." Ban cleared the misconception. Gin made a real scary face now.

" _What_?" The brunette just had to ask.

"You're seeing you're professors _too_ now..? Ban this is immorally wrong. It is." Gin explained.

"Hey! Just what the hell are you coming up with in that hollow blond head of yours?! Huh?!" He scolded, pulling his fat free adorable cheeks.

"I'm sorwy! I'm sorwy!" Ginji tried the best he could apologizing under the influence of his mouth stretched like that. "I can't stop my imagination." He reported to the one in control, innocently.

"Well it better control itself." That came out a little more harsher than Ban had intended. Ginji only glimpsed to the floor.

"Somehow I always feel like a third wheel." Shido finally caught the right moment to talk again and he didn't seem very joyful about it. "So anyhow Ginji, how's college treating your simple mind?"

"Go get a job already." Ban claimed.

"Excuse me but I already have one, unlike someone here."

"… _Ahem_. Hasn't _any_ one ever mentioned to how important education is for the means of survival and advancement. Trust me it's what keeps you from turning into a monkey. But of course you wouldn't understand since you already live in the jungle with those monkeys as friends." People, the voice of Ban has been triggered. (XD)

"I don't need _mathematics_ to show you who's number _one_ among the two of us." Shido stepped closer to Ban so that they were face to face now.

"Guys..!" Ginji prepared himself to break them up in case they forgot they were still on campus.

"Hello there!" A dazzling long haired brunette approached them.

"Look it's Kazuki! Hey Kazu~!" Gin diverted their attention.

"So it really is true, you've guys decided to continue your education by going to college. Well I can't say I'm not proud of you, after all it's a good thing to enlighten the mind in more than one way." Kazuki appreciated.

"Geez you make it sound like you're so much older…" Ginji frowned in a humorous way.

"I might be." The long haired teen passed on a sly smile.

"He's not." Shido and Ban confirmed at once.

"Save it thread-spinner, we were blatantly forced." Ban reassured.

"So are you here to see us too?" Blonde asked.

"Not really, I was just passing by. I should be heading back."

"I'll come with you, this place isn't my type at all." The animal trainer volunteered. "Catch ya later Ginji."

"Bye Shido." Ginji affectionately returned the greeting. Ban only glared a bit. _Exit: Shido and Kazuk_ i.

"What am I invisible? ' _Catch ya later Ginji.'_ " He mimicked. Gin appeared to be negligibly upset.

"Ban, you know we're in college now. Don't you think you should mature…just a little bit…?" He hesitated voicing his opinions again.

"Hah?!" Ban cried out with an 'you-too-now?' face. Gin was the last person he would ever expect to tell him that. The jargon master was now speechless and despite what the lightning emperor told him, he began sulking like a child after that. They quietly walked into a normal café and ordered some food. Gin realized how silently Ban was giving him the cold shoulder and eating rather maturely compared to his usual self. It was a nice change but not meant for Ban and the innocent blond found the silence intimidating.

"So Ban, how were your classes today?" He asked about the two out of four classes they didn't have together with an extra warm smile.

"Not bad." Ban replied with his eyes closed as he hoisted noodles with his chopsticks.

"Okay…hey can you believe all the ton of homework they give us? It actually piles! I really don't get precalculus so I was wondering if you could help me out? What 'd ya say?"

"Sure, no prob." The brunette eloquently replied and put his bowl down, reaching for some salad. The former volts master felt _very_ dejected now and didn't want to be asked how it felt. Hence in one go Gin scooped Ban's bowl and dumped it in his mouth.

To be continued… O.o

Dan Dan Daaan! Ginji stole Ban's meal- a war is about to break loose. haha jk.

But really are they going to get over this small argument? Find out! In other words stay tuned folks ;)

Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Yeah, been a while…

But I'm back and finally with Chapter 2 :D

Can you believe the fight scenes were actually dictated to me by my 12 year old brother? Well of course I had to add the caring dialogues in between for the sake of this being a yaoi. ;)

You heard me this is a **YAOI(boy x boy)** :

 **Disclaimer : head back to first Chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**_

Gin was already feeling dejected so in one swift action he scooped up Ban's bowl and dumped it in his mouth.

" _Hey_!" Ban cried dumbfounded. "Ginji ya moron what'd you do _that_ for?! He slammed his palm on the table.

Ginji only grinned. "well at least your back to normal now. Welcome back Ban."

"urg…" The brunette stared at him thinking whether he should go back to pouting or not. The blond was looking at him with round eyes and a harmless smile that made the taller sigh. ' _You just can't stay mad at him forever.'_ He shook his head with a surrendering smile and ruffled the blonde's hair. "What do you say we ditch this place and get some real food?" Gin nodded enthusiastically in response.

"I'm in!"

They headed to their usual café where Natsumi and the Chief greeted them as usual. However this time Ms. Haven was there waiting for them too.

"What are you doing here?" Ban asked.

"is that how you say hi? So how's college going boys?" She asked with a sly smile and raised brows.

"Unexpectedly –" Ban began.

"Hard." Gin finished his sentence with emphasis.

"it takes some getting used to. By the way I have work for you boys."

"Really?" Ginji asked excited, happy to do something he's better at instead of stressing over college.

"I'm sorry but we don't accept jobs anymore because we go to _college_ now to get a _life._ " Ban sulked since she was the one who forced them into that institution in the first place.

"Ahem might I remind you that your funds were only a one time deal." She backtracked.

"Hah? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that after this semester you pay for your asses yourself." She clarified in a slang tone. "And I do wonder where you'll get the money from."

"Why you!" Ban was ready to start a fight right there until Ginji had to hug him from behind.

"Now now Ban, calm down! What Ban means to say is that we'll do it!" Ginji came into the conversation. Ban released himself and just crossed his arms turning away.

"Wonderful, I'll be sure to come back with the details but I do know this much: it's somewhere on your campus grounds so keep an eye out!" She said and left.

"Just great." Ban sucked his teeth.

The sun was almost setting but the GetBackers were still on campus, Ban waited as Ginji's last class was about to end any minute. While he was at it, he pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey Ban! Thanks for waiting! Let's go." The blond came running to where he was standing. Ban agreed and set foot but he halted when he noticed a shadow some feet away from them. As soon as he looked it disappeared, more like it seemed to have ran away. Ban immediately chased after it without warning and in that case Ginji had to follow. There weren't any club activities going on so the suspicious man led them to the tennis courts.

Shockingly he makes a move on Ginji first who blocked his attack easily. His face was under the shadow of his hat and the only thing clear was his silhouette since sunset was on its way. Ban didn't think twice about charging head on after that. Their fight didn't last long until the brunette was taken off guard by a direct stab to the chest.

"Ban!" Gin cried rushing over to him. It wasn't a knife that had stabbed Ban nor a fist it was something magical, frankly. This was assumed by Ginji when he saw something black being absorbed into the other's chest. A chill went through his skin and he shook the brunette. "Ban are you really okay?! Answer me!"

"I'm fine, geez don't _yell_. Urghh!"

"Ban!"

"We'll meet again, Ginji Amano." The crazy man had succeeded in carrying out the first step of his diabolical plan and therefore left.

"That bastard! Why does he know you Ginji?! Ah!" Ban groaned, feeling his body become weaker and thus all the previous injuries weighing him down. "It must be because of that poison that was shot into my body."

"Poison?! I'll call the ambulance." Gin took out his phone and dialed 911. "Just hang in there." He said as Ban's condition became a little more worse with sweat drops pouring down his face. When he was kept in the hospital the jagan master was unconscious the whole time. Unbelievably the results were clear, there was no poison in his bloodstreams so the doctors ruled that his condition was due to fatigue. The blond knew better but didn't fuss and kept it to himself. He was just happy he could finally sit beside his sleeping partner. Ginji's biggest fear –maybe after Akabane – was the thought of losing Ban. Ever since they met, they had always been together. They were each other's support because of their similar troubled pasts.

Ginji just stared at Ban's peaceful sleeping face while he took hold of his hand. "Please wake up Ban… Don't ignore me." The blond felt dejected and unreasonably squeezed the other's hand. "I said don't ignore me Ban!" ' _What is this feeling? I want Ban to so desperately wake up and look at me. I feel like my heart is about to stop.'_

The blond then gawked when he felt Ban shift a centimeter. Gin's face lit up like a puppy about to be fed and was right on top of his face, ready for the brunette to open his eyes. Except he didn't. He was stone-still for a brief moment until he slowly lifted his eyelids, but something was odd. Ginji stared as his dark cold orbs revealed themselves. Yup, something was definitely not usual. Ban almost looked as if he was subtly glaring at the blond, his eyes lost in a distance like they didn't belong to him anymore.

And that's when he attacked Ginji, swinging his arm, pulling off the sheets at the same time and hopping off the bed. Gin jumped back instantly.

"Ban?!" He questioned in distress. However Ban didn't answer and neither did he stop his attacks. The Lightning emperor just tried his best to stay on defense. Avoiding any damage and noise to the hospital, Gin jumped out the window stepping from roof to roof leading them to the empty night streets. "What's wrong?!" The blond scowled at him, a little breathless. This was perhaps not the reunion he had planned for when the brunette woke up.

"Don't kill him, we need him alive." The man from before suddenly appeared and ordered Ban.

"You again?! So this really is your doing!" Ginji exclaimed and charged at him but Ban blocked his way. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just want you." It was dark and his face was never clear but the teen could tell he had an evil grin.

"Then leave Ban alone! Why did you get him involved?!"

"It's more fun this way, I've seen the way you look at him. It'll be fun to crush him first and get him out of the way." The man answered.

' _the way he looks at Ban…? What's he talking about?'_ Gin thought puzzled. "I still don't see how turning Ban against me is helping."

"It just makes things a lot more interesting that way."

' _damn! This bastard!'_ But before Ginji could continue the malice thought he was caught off guard by Ban who threw him another 100 feet back. "Urggh…"

"My, my what an interesting scenario." A familiar voice cooed from the shadows revealing itself.

"Akabane?!" The blond turned his head in disbelief. "Not you…What are you doing here?"

"I thought I sensed a huge amount of dark aura, but who would've thought it was from the jagan master. This looks like fun." Akabane sneered staring at Ban intently. Gin sensed some sort of will to fight from him and shuddered.

"No Akabane! You can't fight him! He's still Ban, even if they've turned him evil!" Gin warned.

"Oh? Is he finally evil now?" Ginji gulped and wanted to smack his own forehead for revealing that because now Ban's enhanced power would intrigue Akabane even more. "Maybe I should continue our fight from before, and perhaps while I'm at it I'll return Banji back to normal." He smirked referring back to the their fight in the limitless fortress.

"Akabane!" The teen called out in hopes to stop him but knew that was fruitless. The jackal was now face to face with the brunette and welcomed his knives.

 **To Be Continued…**

Sigh, what now?

Actually I find that I'm having a hard time resuming this story even though I was so gung-ho in the beginning…

Plz just bear with me, I'll try to put lots of thoughts to it.

Thanks again for reading and comment if you have any ideas. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Zerocool here! Wait I'm actually back?! Isn't that an improvement lol. Sorry I've abandoned this story for a few months, life has been crazy and it's even worse when you can't think of subsequent scenes to the chapters, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer & Warning: refer to first chapter.**

 **Replies to Review:**

 **frayab24** : hey! I really appreciate the review. I was positive no one would read this or be interested and so couldn't eagerly produce my thoughts but after I found out someone was actually reading this, I just had to pick my ass back up lol. Thank you! Please keep giving me your feedback :))

 _ **Chapter 3: A troublesome Ban**_

' _Great! Ban's already not himself and now Akabane wishes to fight him like this! I have to stop him before he permanently damages Ban.'_ Ginji thought in distress as he observed Jackal stepping closer to the glaring Ban. While the man responsible for all this was standing on a roof top wearing a thick coat, grinning away. ' _It's all his fault!'_ Ginji shot a death glare towards him and gathered his lightning energy at the tip of his fists ready to jump any moment and give him a lesson. However when the blonde attempted to do any such thing towards the man, Ban immediately came in front of him and punched him instead, sending him to the ground.

"Ban! Snap out of it!" Ginji cried, struggling to sit up and wipe the blood from his cut lip. Akabane took advantage of the distraction and threw a few knives from his fingers to stab into the brunette but as expected of the other—dodged just in time. That was no matter to the joker, because he just kept throwing different patterns of thin blades until the moment he finally grazed some flesh on the brunette's face.

"Akabane, are you trying to kill him?!"

"That would be a pity." The tall man declared amused as always. "By the way, how did your significant other turn this way to begin with?" He posed the question to none other than Ginji.

"That bastard over there shot some poison into him or so it seems…"

"Where?" Akabane asked after a brief pause.

"Huh?" The blond looked at him a little puzzled at the inquiry. "Oh, uh, here." He gestured his hand right at his own sternum.

"Looks like we might need Ms. Himiko's powers here." He finally suggested.

" 's?"

"We can only beat poison with poison, no?" He smiled broadly towards the blond. "However in the meantime I can gladly put lights out for him." He offered, exhibiting one last sly glance before taking out a single blade aiming at Ban. Ginji saw through his actions almost immediately and scurried off from the ground.

"Akabane—no!" He shouted while running towards Ban and tackling the other teen with his arms wrapped securely around his waist. They both fell to the ground with Ginji draped on top. The Lightning emperor moved a few inches away to look at his partner and call himself successful for saving the brunette. Ban wasn't struggling anymore, in fact his eyes were closed in a frown and body still. The blond's eyes trailed down from his countenance to his collar bone and then his torso where they froze in a deep grimace. Jackal's blade was jabbed two inches right in the center of his heart.

' _No…_ ' Ginji's mind literally went blank at that moment. The thought that he was dead now had already begun eating him inside out. Tears unknowingly gathered in his eyes, blurring his vision of Ban's face.

"Mission accomplished." Akabane interrupted his little dilemma and brought him back to the reality of the situation. Ginji swerved his head to face the heartless man with a murderous glare.

"Akabane…you—!" He hopped up in Akabane's direction, emitting all the shock waves his body could ever produce, nearly lighting up the entire night and grinding his teeth. "I'm going to kill you!"

Ginji threw a swift irrational punch but was caught by the other's rubber gloved hand.

"Slow down there, handsome." Dr. Jackal casually stated not letting go of his trembling hand yet. "I'm utterly offended Ginji Amano, if anything you of all people should be thanking me. See, I've only paused his heart to put him to a restful sleep. This way no one will have trouble carrying him to ."

The teen cautiously backed away, showing signs of calming down yet never removing his glare from Akabane. "Is…that true?" He naively asked.

"But of course."

The blond sighed hoping to believe such a crazy thing was possible. "Wait—!" He conveniently remembered their anonymous villain and rotated himself towards where the man was standing to find nothing but cold air. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh, by any chance are you referring to our witness? He left a few minutes ago." The tall man replied.

"Whaaat?! Why didn't you tell me Akabane?!"

"But you were so busy embracing Ban Midou." He smiled back. Ginji shot him a suspicious glare. ' _He can't be ganged up with the bad guys, right?'_

*£*£*£*£*…*£*£*£*£*

 **At the hospital:**

"There, I've given him the antidote. Geez, what did you guys get yourself into this time?" Asked an exhausted Himiko after feeding Ban the perfume with the help of Jackal removing his very thin blade. Thanks to the thinness of the blade the wound afflicted could be easily clotted, at least it served its purpose. After that he saw no reason to stay and therefore left.

"I wanna know that too." Gin tucked the sheets of Ban's bed and took a seat in front of him, heaving a huge sigh, quite fatigued as well both emotionally and physically.

"By the way…what is that?" Lady poison asked staring wondering at the millions of beads the blond had now collected around him.

"Isn't it obvious? Somehow has to make sure Ban makes a full recovery! So I'm going to sit here the entire time and chant!"

Himiko could only stare at him with a loss of words. Around that time, the door swung open and a panting came into sight.

"Ginji! Ban! What happened?!" She rushed inside, uncomprehending the situation inside and leaning over Ban's bed in disbelief, completely clueless at the beads falling and scattering everywhere.

"My chants!" The blond shrieked. "Hm? Ms. Haven, why are you here?"

The woman took a breath. "I've been trying to contact you the whole day regarding the job—it was only fortunately that I bumped into Dr. Jackal on the streets who gave me your whereabouts."

"Yeah we came across this mysterious fella that turned Ban against us. I almost got beat up to a pulp in the process." Gin pointed to the bandage at the corner of his mouth.

"I really can't wait to see how Ban would react when he wakes up, considering how much he chases after you all the time." Himiko thought out loud. The blond looked bewildered towards her not entirely following.

"Haha, yeah maybe you're right." He joked back.

"Well, I'm off. Let him know I said hi." Himiko waved and existed the room.

"Bye. Hey, Ms. Haven you said you wanted to talk about the job?" Gin asked.

"That's right but I'd rather have Ban awake and listening. Plus with all the trouble you boys have been through, I think it wouldn't hurt for you to get some rest."

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here until Ban-chan opens those blue eyes of his." He answered determined. "And besides its not like I'll be able to get any sleep anyhow if he isn't sleeping beside me!" He confessed.

The blond woman shook her head and smiled. "I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys were a couple. Well, whatever you say Ginji. Keep me updated, I'll try to bring some flowers for him tomorrow."

"Haha thanks. Good night Ms. Haven." Gin grinned. The moment the door shut close and complete silence lingered in the small hospital room, the teen looked back at his sleeping partner with a serious face. Now doesn't this feel like déjà vu? Reaching from under the covers, Gin gently held on to the other's cool hand. "You're going to be fine Ban, because I'm right here."

It was hard to tell who the blond was trying to convince, Ban or himself? However it didn't matter, because he wasn't going to leave the brunette anytime soon anyways. Ginji didn't know when slumber had taken over him and slowly layer his worn out head down on Ban's bed, eyes drifting into darkness before catching one last glance at the clock. It was late indeed, the time was almost past midnight.

 **To Be Continued…**

Aw man! I wanted Ban to wake up! Looks like we're saving that suspense for next time. But not a bad way to end I guess. Please stay tuned! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!

Catch ya later! *~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : in first chapter.**

 **Still a YAOI .**

 _ **Chapter 4: Rise and Shine**_

Bright morning light poured in through the drawn curtains giving color to the normally dull and blank hospital room. Ban's brain was slowly coming to conscious as it signaled his eyes to crack open, painfully taking in the destructive sun rays. His body felt terrible and memory was listless. As he struggled to sit up to the unfamiliar room and bed he unexpectedly noticed a blond head faced down besides his thigh. The brunette immediately noticed the sleeping fellow without fail and for a second was caught off guard.

"Ginji?" He called out tenderly, very eager to know what brought about their current situation. Ginji's eyes still held faint dark circles despite sleeping while sitting on the stool. Well, it wasn't much of a comfortable position was it now? Even so Ginji's eyes snapped open and his head shot up. After removing the cloud of slumber from his head the blond's expression was that of amazement before it distorted to horror which caused him to jump up and attach to the distant corner of the room.

Ban blinked at the reaction. "Uh…Ginji? Hey, wait a minute! What's up with that reaction?! I'm not gonna bite!" The brunette then scolded wisely offended. The other teen abruptly burst into happy tears after confirming that the old Ban was back and ran to him in a heartbeat, tackling him on top of the bed.

"Ban-chan! You're back!" The Lightning emperor exclaimed in raptures of emotions.

"Er-whoa, easy there—" Ban claimed startled and moved at the same time by his gesture. "Hm? What do you mean 'back'?"

"Eh? You don't remember? Well isn't that convenient, considering all the trouble you gave us all…" Gin sighed. "Oh well who cares now as long as your back to being my Ban." He rubbed his face further into Ban's stomach giving the other a fluttering feeling.

"What are you talking about? Is that why we're in a hospital room? Even so you look more like the patient here—what the hell happened?" The brunette caressed his knuckles on the bruises on the other's face with a concerned look. Ginji averted his eyes, not sure whether he should confess who was responsible for his injuries in the first place.

"Yeah right! These are nothing!" The blond laughed. "So you really don't recall anything? What about the mysterious guy with the hat? You can thank him for all this. That bastard shot you with a poison that turned you against us."

"Oh that's right…I remember something like that…but evil me?"

"You said it, and that's not even the worst part—a villain you is unbeatable! You should be grateful Akabane stepped in and then Ms. Himiko for creating an antidote." Gin explained arms still latched around Ban more loosely this time as he lay on top of him.

"Great, are ya telling me I have to be indebted to them for the rest of myself now. Heh, it's still better than having to owe a favor to monkey boy." Ban mused to himself.

The blond forced a chuckle. "Don't you think we have more important matters here…?" He suggested. The jagon master turned his attention back to the younger and rested his hand on the other's spiky head.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I must've caused a lot of trouble for you. I give you my word, I won't let that bastard live who did this to us." Ban promised as he brought his face inches closer to Ginji gazing straight into his big dark brown eyes.

"Ban…" Gin's eyes sparkled back into the confident gaze, heat slowly rising to his face at the sudden serious closeness.

"Yoohoo! How is our deceitful Ban!?" Haven slammed the hospital door open all the way on its hinges with a bouquet of flowers. "Oh dear, am I interrupting something here?" She entered the room anyhow.

"Che, as always you have no etiquettes woman. Who even invited you?" Ban sulked as his precious and peaceful moment with Ginji was ruined.

"Well isn't it nice to see someone's doing perfectly well. And here I was actually worried after everything Ginji filled me in on." Haven shook her head. "Speaking of which, how are your wounds Ginji-kun?" She turned to Ginji who sat himself straight now, near the foot of Ban's bed.

"Heh, I've never felt better!" The blond showed the thumbs up. "Thanks for the flowers ."

"Aw you're such a sweet heart Gin—it's no trouble at all. If only a certain somebody could learn from you." She waved her hand. The brunette only growled in the background while Ginji loosely laughed in attempts to keep the mood light. The door opened again however much gentler this time around as a spiky haired man stepped in with a particular redhead.

"Hey everyone!" The redhead, Emishi greeted.

"Hey it's Emishi, and Shido too. Did you guys come to visit Ban-chan as well?" Gin's shoulders perked up as he grinned at them.

"What? Ban? Yeah right. We assumed you were the one who got hospitalized again so decided to pay a short visit before we left for a job." Shido corrected casually while he walked over to the lightning emperor. "You okay? What hit this time?" The beast master touched the bandage on his face.

"Ah it's noth—" The teen began.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you leave already? It's pretty obvious your company's uncalled for here." Ban glared at the raven haired male, holding himself back from slapping that hand of his.

"Oh come on now Ban…" Gin moved his face away to rotate it in Ban's direction. Shido finally decided to turn to him as well, indifferently.

"Hmp. I guess being tied down to a hospital bed can really lower your serotonin levels, eh snake-for-brains? Try recovering and we can have this conversation. Come on Emishi." Shido headed for the door. "Later Haven."

"Oh wait Shido! You wouldn't happen to have a spare minute or two to go over your next job would you?" She tailed him out the door.

"Well see ya guys soon." Emishi followed behind.

"Why you monkey, we're definitely going to settle this someday. There's no way I'm going to allow that low level insult me like that." Ban mumbled behind his teeth. The next to appear was Akabane with a basket of fruits.

"Well, it certainly is glad to see you aren't decimating everything including your very partner anymore." Jackal remarked wearing his usual smile. Ginji jerked his head up at Akabane's assertion.

"Ah— _Akabane_!" the teen warned with alarmed facial expressions hoping they would be enough to prevent the elder from spilling any other unnecessary information. (Hint: the fact that Ban nearly crushed him).

"What?" Ban questioned as he raised a confused brow.

"Don't listen to him Ban—Akabane's a liar!"

"Now isn't that a little mean, Ginji? I mean even I had to get myself involved just so our dear Ginji Amano wouldn't be damaged." The tall man confessed.

"You perjurer! That wasn't the real reason you stepped in!" Gin hissed at him.

"And yet he was still so reluctant to raise arms against you," Akabane resumed telling his side of the story to the brunette.

"I thought we had a deal Akabane!" The blond moaned.

"Is that true Ginji?" The Jagon master voiced in concern. Ginji averted his round eyes as a sweat drop formed on his cheek.

"That's…"

"How else do you conceive he acquired all those injuries?" Jackal enlightened. Ban's jaw clenched causing his expression to become more adverse.

"Ban I'm _fine_!" Gin emphasized, blocking Akabane out the other's mind and soul. However it was too late, the brunette already appeared as if he was enveloped in a dark cloud with his head hanging low.

"Akabane, ya mind leavin' us alone for a bit?" Ban muttered in a low tone that nearly startled the blond. He was clearly displeased and this fact was quite evident from his way of speaking.

Jackal smiled understandingly in response just as if he was mischievously enjoying all of this. "Of course, by all means don't mind me. Well then I'll be on my way." He tipped his hat and disappeared. The room was suddenly filled with silence and thick tautness again.

"Ban…don't listen to him, he was just over-exaggerating you see." Ginji initiated a breach in the awkwardness. "And by the way, you were possessed so it doesn't count." He tried explaining. The other abruptly latched a sturdy grip on the blond's wrist when it tried to approach near him. "Ban?"

"You told me the other guy inflicted those injuries on you. Why didn't you say something? What made you think you could lie to me, huh Ginji?!"

Gin flinched once at that sudden raise of voice. "You don't have to shout…" He pouted. "I'm sorry, okay? I just…I knew you'd be angry with yourself so I didn't want you to think it was important—like I said you weren't yourself that time! So no matter what you commenced during that time won't be against you—"

"That excuses nothing. If I can't be by your side no matter the circumstance then I have no right to call myself your partner." The brunette claimed evoking a terrified expression from the younger.

"That's not true at all! I-if that's the case then I kept most of the details of the event from you as well. Doesn't that make _me_ the one at fault?" Gin tried reasoning with the other so that he wouldn't have to fear the brunette leaving him for good.

"So you finally admit it, huh?" Ban released his grip on the younger's wrist and crossed his own arms with expectations. The blond felt tears well up in his big eyes.

"I'm really sorry Ban! I promise I won't do it again—I won't keep anything from you! So please don't talk about not being my partner!" Gin begged with all earnesty, clutching on to the taller's sleeves while he was at it. The brunette had his eyes closed and pondered a moment longer if he should just forgive the teen already. Of course he would eventually, but there was nothing like giving the other a small memorable punishment. At last he sighed.

"No more secrets?" Ban confirmed, looking at his partner and placing a graceful hand on that spiky head.

"None! I swear!" The blond stared back, eyes still holding fat tears in the corners.

"Good." He smiled in content, ruffling the other's head once as he leaned closer to involuntarily press his lips on the top of his head near his forehead.

Surprised, Gin couldn't help but gawk at his actions as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. "Um, Ban?"

Ban blinked once upon realization too and froze in that position.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

More Banji is back! Extremely sorry for the lateness, the truth is I might have rushed into the story when I did and now I find it hard to commit too. But the last thing I'll be doing is abandoning a story—I hate that feeling the most esp when it comes to reading other incomplete fanfics. Rest assure Banji is still alive lol.

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Guest** : Definitely! Here's the next chapter & thanks for the review.

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

"Ban?" Gin asked slightly taken aback but not hating the action. Ban didn't really think about the gesture, he just acted on impulse before he realized.

Ban backed away a few inches surrendering his hands as well and opened his mouth to say something but was shut by the door. Both of them rotated their neck towards the door and found Haven again.

"…I really did walk in on something didn't I?" She slyly stated.

"You wish!" Ban rebuked.

"Oh, whatever. Anyhow I came back to talk about the recovery job I wanted to assign you two."

"Eh? You mean that wasn't part of the job!" Gin squealed, sitting up again.

"Hm? What was?" She asked ignorantly.

"We were ambushed by a guy while at campus." The brunette began explaining.

"He was also the one that turned Ban psycho." Ginji added.

"Way to put it Ginji but that's beside the point. Since you mentioned this job taking place at college, we assumed this man had to do with the recovery mission." Ban concluded.

"Hm…I'm sorry boys but this has nothing to do with the job I was about to assign you guys. That request was just to recover a lost journal from one of the college dorms."

"Then, that guy was random?" The blond questioned no one in particular.

"I wouldn't say random…Ginji are you sure you don't know him?" Ban asked scratching his chin. The younger looked at him perplexed as if that question was out of the question to begin with. "I don't remember much, but he said he knew you—so who was that?!"

"I—I don't know Ban! Plus, it's not like I could tell anyway, his face was always on the dark side." Gin pouted.

"Che." The elder clicked his tongue.

"Well, from what I'm hearing it looks like you guys already have your hands full…maybe I should transfer this job to Shido too…"

"What was that?! Who said anything about not doing it—hand it over!" The brunette jumped out of bed, nearly throwing the blond off the bed as well.

"My, how full of energy. Very well, here's a picture of what the journal looks like." She slipped out a picture from her pockets and handed it over to them. "Good luck."

…

"Tsk, good luck she says. It's not like she has to sneak into every single dorm and rummage through their stuff." Ban complained while they unlocked one of the dorm rooms in the dead of the night and creaked it open.

"There there Ban, let's keep it down now, shall we? We don't want to be caught and fined right?" Gin declared sheepishly, right behind the brunette.

"Whatever. Let's just find that journal and get out of here." Ban opened the door at last and to their luck the room was empty. They immediately began rummaging through the girl's belongings.

Two hours later:

"Ban! I found it!" Ginji shouted with a journal in hand.

"Yeah! Way to go there Ginji." Ban hissed back. However just as they were about to make an exit the door lock twisted and the door opened. In walked a girl with two extra friends who were chatting away.

"That was close!" The blond whispered as he was squeezed into his brunette partner in the girl's closet. The elder only pressed his finger on his lips to signal silence. The only thing they could do was wait until the girl was alone and fell asleep. Seconds stretched into minutes as the two were cramped into the tight space. Sometime later, the silence and closeness was beginning to become awkward. The blond was pushed into the elder teen's chest as they watched through the closet door vents. Ginji glimpsed up to the other's face wondering if the awkward closeness was bothering him as much as it was to him. The brunette still had his face turned to the girls with a subtle pout.

Without call the blond fidgeted once, automatically gaining the other's attention.

"What is it Ginji?" Ban hissed, placing his hands over the younger's shoulders in discomfort.

"Uh…sorry I just felt like moving." Gin laughed attempting to look up to the other's face.

"Geez, this isn't the time man. Just bear with it." He said with his hands still clamped on the other's shoulders. Gin sighed and surrendered into the other's chest, this time willingly as if he was planning to fall asleep. "H-hey—" Ban was taken back for a brief second but accepted the quiet gesture and allowed to rest on him. Surprisingly, it was a pleasant feeling but that wasn't the only emotion he felt. Somehow he was getting the urge to do more… _'wait, more what?'_ Ban caught himself. ' _Like he wanted to…touch more—no directly feel the other. Ugh what the hell am I thinking?!'_ The brunette shook his head vigorously.

"Ban…?" Even Ginji couldn't keep up with all the expressions the other was making either.

"It's nothing." Ban averted his eyes again with a frown.

*.*.*.*…*.*.*.*

Bright scorching light peered on the brunette's closed eyelids which was the reason he eventually began to crack them open. It wasn't dark at all, and he immediately noticed Ginji buried into his chest. It took him a second or two to blink once and gaze around before all the thoughts of last night came flooding in. ' _Oh crap! I can't believe I fell asleep too! Wait—what time is it?!'_ Ban flexed his neck so that his eyes were glued to the closet vents just to make out the time on the clock. ' _6:30 AM.'_ Relief came across the teen when he realized they were in the safe zone since it was too early for the girl to be awake. This was their time to elope. Ban turned back to Ginji and gently shook him.

"Yo Ginji! Wake up." He hissed. The blond only knitted his eyebrows and mumbled a soft tone before going back to sleep. "Hey you listenin' ta me?" The elder sighed when none of that worked and thus brainstormed on a jiffy way to get this airhead awake and at the same time with less commotion. The brunette stared at the other's peaceful sleeping face until a mischievous thought crossed his mind. "You asked for this." Ban arched down a bit so that his mouth was at the younger's ear and with that bit into the delicate flesh as hard as he could.

Gin's eyes automatically snapped open two seconds before his mouth to let out a yelp however was covered by the other's hand. Ban initiated a small 'hush' sound to quiet him, which also helped the Lightning emperor assess their situation. When the teen promised silence, Ban finally took the hand off the other's mouth while they prepared to open the closet and sneak out the door. Even so, Gin grudgingly held a tear in his eyes from the nasty and painful wake up call. ' _Geez he didn't have to go that far.'_

 **Next Stop: Honky Tonk**

"Aah man, what a day! It's like never ending." Ban yawned as he sat on the counter table in front of Wan Paul in the cafe. "This is tiring, we oughta be paid extra for this—don't cha think Ginji?" He rotated his neck backwards to a table of four to notice Gin's back facing him. Gin didn't respond and instead only kept staring into a mirror, more particularly at the reflection of the marks on his ear cartilage.

"Hm? Gone deaf or somethin'?" Ban elusively asked. Gin was beginning to get a tad bit irritated and swung himself around.

"Can't you see I'm not talking to you!" The blond sulked but as usual his facial expressions of anger were never convincing. Either that, or Ban could never really take him seriously when he was supposedly 'angry.' "You really didn't hold back did you?" He turned back to his ear.

"Ah that." The Jagon master answered after a brief pause. "It was really the only way I could think of to wake you up. Trust me, I tried the _gentle way_ before."

"yeah right." Ginji muttered under his breath with a pout.

"Okay okay, I'm the bad guy. Come here—I'll give you half my pizza slice." Ban offered but the bribe didn't faze the other at all this time. Normally the younger would come jumping into his arms like a forgotten puppy. The elder clicked his tongue at that realization and not accepting the feeling of dejection, he abruptly stood up. Walking over to the blond, he hovered over him with a hand on the table. "Move over." He demanded a seat next to him.

"Eh? W-why?" Gin questioned startled by the sudden action. Did he forget he was still holding a grudge against him?

"It was this ear wasn't it? Does it hurt that much?" Ban held the ear and examined it. Without waiting for an answer, the brunette went ahead and licked it. A blush immediately ran over the blond's face as he involuntarily backed away on the connected seats.

"B-Ban?!" To his surprise the elder teen only advanced forward as he backed into the wall. "Eh? Wait—what're you—?!" Gin protested but Ban captured one of his wrists and resumed to licking the bitten mark.

"Heh, does it still hurt?" Ban took the chance to scoff at the blond with a sneer. "Are ya still mad at me?" Ban inched closer to properly see the other teen's turned face. Ginji's face was still red and hot for some reason but Ban's statement caused him to blink in thought once.

"What the hell?! Ban were you just messing with me again?!" Ginji accused, slightly hurt and shouting back.

"Huh? What's up with that reaction?" Ban mouthed.

"You two, just get a room already. Geez at this rate my customers won't stick around either." Paul insisted.

"Puhleeze, you don't get any customers anyway." Ban quickly remarked, face away from the blond but still holding his wrist. In the meantime Gin used the chance to compose himself and push Ban away, eventually storming out of the café. "Eh? Hey Ginji wait!" But the only response Ban received was a slam of the front door. "Ouch. What's up with him lately? Don't tell me, he's finally going through his rebellious phase?!"

"Listen to yourself. Wasn't that when he was the Lightning emperor though?" Paul suggested looking up from his newspaper.

"Ya got a point there." Ban concurred. ' _Hm…just now his face was kind of flushed too…no way,a fever? Is that why he's acting so sullen? But in that case why wouldn't he just admit it?'_

"Instead of just standing here making faces, you should be going after him and apologizing." Paul added.

"Eh? Apologizing for what?" The owner only looked at him flatly after that question as if the answer was already a given. "Okay fine fine, since when did you start caring? For the record I was only trying to get us out of there in time. Well see ya." Ban stood up, straightened his shirt and followed in Ginji's footsteps to the door.

"I completely understand how Ginji feels. I feel sympathy for him that he has to tolerate such a partner." The man shook his head. Ban decided to ignore the complaint and shut the door behind him to think of the places his Gin could be.

 **To Be Continued...**

Lol When will these two stop acting like kids XD. Looks like our uke is getting a little serious but we need the seme to be serious haha. Let's see where Gin is at and how Ban will apologize.

Thanks for reading and Plz Review! Reviews keep me thinking that people are actually waiting for this story—I mean it!


End file.
